Una familia feliz
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Una familia compuesta por cuatro miembros: Francis, Arthur, Matthew y Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

_: ) ¡Hoola! Pues vengo a dejar otro fanfic. Últimamente no sé que me pasa, empiezo un fanfic y dejo sin terminarlo y eso que son historias relativamente de un capítulo y cortas x'Du. Tengo dos fanfics a mitad y uno en mente que me gustaría hacer pero no consigo la "forma"..._

_ Bueno, dejo de liarme =3=. Dejo esta vez un fanfic de una de las pequeñas familias que a veces se alude: "Francis, Arthur, Matthew y Alfred". Es un fanfic AU, es decir, de universo alterno : ) y el protagonista, por lo menos en este capítulo, es Matthew. _

_Es cortito, pero me quedé con ganas de explicar cosas como la relación y amor que sienten uno por el otro porque aunque la familia se basa en "papas e hijos" no se tiene muy claro aún y me gustaría jugar un poco con los diferentes papeles x'D. Pues eso, quizá haga una segunda parte, no creo que mucho más. _

* * *

Se desconoce cuando fue el comienzo de aquel extraño juego. Antes de que pudieran percatarse, todos formaban parte de una pequeña familia algo extraña tanto para los demás como para ellos mismos.

Por unas causas y por otras, Francis y Arthur habían decidido en compartir un piso ambos con el cuidado de los pequeños Matthew y Alfred. Sí, como una pareja con sus dos hijos.

Tanto Matthew como Alfred se sentían bien en la casa, así que no impusieron ninguna queja y tan sólo, disfrutaron de la compañía de los dos europeos.

A pesar de que convivían juntos y en general, ambos padres amaban por igual a los americanos, sí era cierto que podían notarse sus preferencias. Por ello mismo, solía vérsele a Arthur jugueteando con Alfred con soldaditos de plomo o contándole cuentos de fantasía y a Francis en la cocina con Matthew enseñándole a hacer pastelitos o probándole preciosos conjuntos en el salón que solían llevar muchos lacitos y volantes.

Pero aunque Matthew pasaba más tiempo con su "padre" –habían decidido que a Arthur lo llamarían mamá y a Francis papá- él amaba por igual a ambos y a veces le apenaba no disfrutar con Arthur tanto tiempo como su hermano mayor.

- Oye…-empezó a decir el pequeño canadiense mientras los dos hermanos jugaban con caballitos de madera que Arthur les había traído para distraerlos en la habitación. Los dos niños vestían con su usual blusa blanquecina con pololos debajo y el lacito rojo en el cuello.- ¿Tú prefieres a mamá antes que a papá?

Lo miró curioso, queriendo saber cuál era la opinión de su hermano y si ambos pensaban lo mismo.

- ¿eh? –se sorprendió el otro desistiendo en intentar encajar la cabeza rota del caballo en su cuerpo.-Bueno… yo estoy más tiempo con mamá, así que, prefiero a mamá.

Le deslumbró con una sonrisa sincera y Matthew hinchó los mofletes preocupado. Se sintió culpable por no sentir lo mismo por Francis, él que tanto le había dado y enseñado.

E intentó no darle más importancia con el transcurso de los años. De lo que no se percataba era de que de forma inconsciente se intentaba acercar más a Arthur, buscando su atención. Pero aunque Arthur le estimaba y le hablaba, quien siempre terminaba en sus brazos era Alfred.

Se preguntaba por qué Alfred y no él. De los dos era el que más alboroto creaba, era desobediente cuando se encaprichaba o deseaba algo, y solía corretear de un lado a otro molestando casi siempre a Arthur. El inglés lo regañaba y solía ser muy frío con él en esas ocasiones, pero al final siempre terminaba abrazándole, jugando a su lado o mimándole. Era como si portarse mal fuera la solución para llamar su atención.

Un día, Alfred se puso a pintar las paredes y como Arthur llegó del trabajo antes de lo esperado, el pequeño se puso nervioso y como solución a su trágico problema correteó hasta él, que le observaba distante y en silencio agarrando el osito de peluche que Francis le había comprado, y le puso el lápiz de colores en la mano. Cuando Arthur llegó hasta la escena del crimen, Alfred se había escondido en una de las habitaciones y él, perplejo y aún sin comprender la situación, miraba su mano recapacitando demasiado tarde de que tenía el arma del culpable.

- ¿Matthew?-le preguntó Arthur asombrado al verlo allí solo y con gesto asustado. No tardó en fijarse en las pintadas de la pared y aún menos en delatarle erróneamente.- ¿¡Matthew, qué has hecho?!

A parte de enojo, había aún asombro en él. Sin duda, era toda una sorpresa que el inocente Mattthew hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Como no sabía qué hacer ni cómo explicarse, sintiéndose oprimido y asustado, aspiró por la nariz todo lo que pudo y apretando los morros hacia arriba comenzó a desbordar lágrimas a la vez que salía de él un llanto infantil.

- Eh… eh…-se alarmó Arthur alzando las manos en son de paz y acuclillándose en frente de él para estar a su altura.- Eh, Matthew, no llores…-acercó la mano y con los dedos comenzó a frotarle los ojitos para limpiar sus lágrimas. Había una media sonrisa enternecedora por la escena.- No te voy a regañar, tranquilo. No importa. Sólo espero que no lo hagas más.

Como Alfred les espiaba desde la habitación asomando su pequeña cabecita por la esquina, enseguida correteó como una furia hasta ellos y alzando los puños y entrompando los labios, gritó:

- ¡eh! ¡Quién ha rallado las paredes he sido yo, no Matthy! ¡No le abraces a él!

Enseguida la sonrisa tierna de Arthur se esfumó y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se despegó del canadiense para mirar a Alfred entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Así que has sido tú y encima tienes la cara dura de echarle las culpas a tu hermano?- le dijo con un enojo mayor de lo normal mientras se alzaba y se acercaba a él con desafío.-Esta no te la voy a perdonar fácilmente, pequeño demonio.

Enseguida le agarró de la oreja y se la estiró. Y sin decir más, comenzó a llevarle hasta la habitación, teniendo que inclinarse para no lastimarle del todo con el estirón.

- ¡castigado en la habitación hasta que recapacites todo lo que has hecho, jovencito!-gritaba por el pasillo mientras la mirada llena de asombro del pequeño Matthew les seguía, sosteniendo aún el osito entre sus brazos y el lápiz en una de las manitas.

En ese momento comprendió que Arthur no amaba más a Alfred, su hermano mayor tan sólo buscaba o conseguía la manera perfecta para obtener su atención. Con los puños se limpió las lágrimas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisita tierna, feliz por saber algo así.


	2. Chapter 2

_Como suponía, vendría un episodio más : 'D E incluso podría asegurar OTRO más (aunque dudo que Al y Matt sean ya pequeños). En este caso el protagonismo se reparte entre Matthew y Alfred y bueno... mi manía de enredar, así que aviso de incesto. Como pone al principio, es una familia realmente extraña =3= Si estáis centrados en la pareja de Francis x Arthur únicamente u otra en general y no os gusta las demás, estáis avisados : ) _

* * *

La mirada de Arthur no paraba de ir del plato a su rostro, del rostro a su plato. Se preguntaba si tenía algo extraño en él, si había algo de él que le desagradaba. Ya iba a preguntarle si ocurría algo cuando fue el mismo Arthur quien habló.

- Francis…-empezó a decir el inglés en un balbuceo dirigiendo una mirada llena de cierto odio a éste que se sentaba a su lado y comía tranquilamente los espaguetis que él mismo había preparado para todos. Los ojos azules del francés se dirigieron a él cuando le escuchó.-¿se puede saber…-continuó con esfuerzo él y su mano se alzó y directamente le señaló con el dedo índice.- qué es esto?

De nuevo Matthew se preguntó cuál era el problema. Asustado, parpadeó y rodó los ojos hacia él mismo, dejando el pequeño tenedor en el plato y tocándose el pecho. Alfred que se sentaba a su lado también lo miró, confuso.

Arthur se levantó de la silla y de pie- en su puesto- y malhumorado, lo cogió de las axilas y lo alzó del asiento lleno de almohadas azuladas para que llegara a la mesa como las que usaba su hermano mayor. Matthew esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa con cierta alegría por haber sido cogido en brazos por su mamá.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mami?-preguntó enseguida con inseguridad.

Los ojos color oliva de Arthur le miraron de reojo pero luego volvieron a mirar a Francis. Al parecer el problema no era con él sino con su padre.

- ¿Hay algún problema con mi pequeño Matthy?-respondió el de cabellera rubia con una sonrisa y alzando los brazos para agarrar a Matthew y sentarlo sobre él.

- Obvio que lo hay, idiota.-le respondió el inglés de inmediato y su mano fue hacia el cabello del canadiense y le zarandeó uno de los lacitos.- ¿Por qué lo has vestido así? ¡Matthew no es una mujer!

Matthew no sabía que sucedía así que se limitó a esconderse entre los brazos del francés como le era posible. A lo que Arthur se refería era al conjunto que llevaba, un precioso vestido amarillo con volantes y lacitos. El pelo también lo tenía recogido en dos pequeñas coletitas con lazos.

Arthur cogió de nuevo su tenedor y pinchó con malhumor sus espaguetis, con cuidado cogió al pequeño de los brazos del padre y lo sentó en la esquina de la mesa, en frente de él.

- Matthew se está haciendo mayor y estoy harto de verlo con trajecitos de mujer, Francis. –explicó entonces mientras le deshacía las coletas y dejaba los lazos a un lado de la mesa.- Podrías tomar ejemplo de cómo visto al pequeño Alfred.

El niño nombrado no soltó el cubierto lleno de un montón de espaguetis donde uno de ellos estaba ligado a su boca, tan sólo alzó la otra mano e hizo un gesto de victoria con ella mientras esbozaba como podía una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona llena de tomate. Alfred vestía de camisa, con pantalones negros y zapatitos de charol. Era todo un hombrecito en miniatura.

- Pero si ambos están muy monos tal como están, ¿no crees? –pensó el francés mientras dirigía una mirada a Alfred y luego otra a Matthew.-aunque los trajes de mi pequeño Matthy son una ricura y son mucho más dulces que los tuyos.

No le dio tiempo al francés a hacer el gesto lleno de amor que iba dirigido a su hijo transvestido porque Alfred alzó el tenedor y le lanzó unos cuantos pegotes de espagueti, obviamente celoso de su hermano menor como siempre solía pasar cuando éste se llevaba más atención que él.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!-aclamó Arthur enojado, ensimismado en quitarle las coletas a Matthew sin darse cuenta de la gamberrada que había hecho el otro.-Matthew no debe ir así, y punto.

- ¿No te gusta como voy, mami?

Los ojos de Arthur rodaron nerviosos a los ojos azulados del pequeño Matthew que temblaban acuosos seguramente afectado por lo que había dicho. Debía pensarse que no le agradaba verle vestido así, así que negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

- ¡N-no, no he querido decir eso!-corroboró enseguida acariciándole la cabeza con cuidado.-estás precioso, Matthew.-se sonrojó y deslizó la mano del cabello a su mejilla al mismo tiempo que acercaba el rostro al suyo con intención de besar su mejilla.

Matthew no sólo sentía alegría por saber que le parecía precioso, sino que su corazón latía más de lo normal por alguna razón. Agradecido por tanto, avanzó los morros hacia delante y besó sus labios para luego sonreírle con ternura.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando de nuevo algo salió volando por la mesa, pero esta vez dirigido al rostro de Arthur, despertándole del embobamiento que tal acto le había provocado.

- ¡¿P-por qué?!-aclamó Alfred, ahora era él quien tenía los ojos acuosos. Se había alzado de la silla, y sus piernecitas se hundían en las almohadas a la vez que sus manos estaban apoyadas en la mesa, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, Alfred cogió su propio plato y sin ningún tapujo lo alzó y lo volcó, provocando que todos los espaguetis se hundieran en la mesa. Con total decisión, dio un salto de la silla al suelo, y todos los presentes pudieron ver como el pequeño salía disparado con aquellas cortas piernecitas por el pasillo como una diminuta garrapata alterada.

- ¡Alfred!-le llamó Arthur alzándose de la silla enseguida y yendo detrás de él mientras se limpiaba el rostro de tomate.

Matthew y Francis quedaron solos, con aún el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro. Se intercambiaron miradas, en silencio. Fue la última vez que Matthew llevó un vestido de mujer.

Ambos hermanos se preguntaban a veces que es lo que sucedía entre sus dos padres. Su relación era sumamente extraña, normalmente discutían sin embargo en otras ocasiones se veían demasiado pegados el uno al otro.

Alfred se levantó repentinamente, dirigiendo sus ojos desorbitados hacia el manchurrón sospechoso que había en su colchón. Sus labios temblaron e inspeccionó la habitación en penumbra que se mantenía silenciosa en la noche. Su hermano dormía tranquilo en la otra cama, agarrando el osito que no se separaba de él.

Eran los primeros días que probaban las camas, Alfred no terminaba de acostumbrarse a pesar de que su hermano parecía dormir como siempre. Las pesadillas le invadían noche tras noche donde unos fantasmas entraban por la ventana y conseguían tocarle puesto que las barras mágicas que siempre le habían protegido de su cuna ya no estaban.

Sacó los pies desnudos de las sábanas y sentándose antes en el bordillo de la cama, dio un saltito y se plantó en el suelo. Agarrando su almohada, salió de allí con intención de dormir con su madre como muchas noches había hecho.

Antes, cuando era más pequeño lo solía hacer casi a diario, ahora Arthur le obligaba a dormir solo siempre y extrañaba tener su presencia mientras dormía. Él decía que ya se estaba haciendo mayor, pero él aún se meaba en la cama, así que tanto no debía serlo.

- Me meteré entre las sábanas sin que se de cuenta.-rió en sus adentros tapando las comisuras de su boca con un puño y entreabriendo la puerta del dormitorio de Arthur.

Con sigilo se acercó al pie de la cama y metió la cabeza por debajo de las sábanas. Trepó por éstas como un gusano debajo de la tierra, hasta que consiguió tocar unas piernas.

- Humm…-balbuceó alguien removiéndose un poco.

Arthur se medio alzó destapándose de repente y descubriendo el gusanito curioso que se había colado en su cama.

- ¡God!-bramó el inglés alarmado al verlo al mismo tiempo que daba un manotazo a Francis para alejarlo de él y con las sábanas ocultaba su cuerpo.- ¡A-alfred!

Los ojitos del niño le miraron curiosos junto a una media sonrisa nerviosa. Había pensado que no se darían cuenta y podría dormir con ellos la noche, pero al parecer estaban despiertos por alguna razón.

Francis volteó la cabeza hacia él y se le escapó una risotada.

- mira, el niño ha venido a aprender ya.-dijo Francis sin borrar la sonrisa y acercándose de nuevo a Arthur para de inmediato lamer su cuello y agarrar su cintura desnuda.

- ¡Ni hablar, Francis!-bramó el otro desplomándose en la cama para alejarlo de él con ambas manos.

Alfred vio como Francis acercaba su cuerpo de nuevo al inglés y le provocaba un gemido de alguna forma especial, él tan sólo se quedó mirando sin comprender ni siquiera un poco de lo que estaban haciendo. Él se había meado en la cama y había tenido pesadillas, pero no se imaginaba que a ellos también les pasaba lo mismo. Debían estar jugando.

-¡Al… Alfred!-gimoteó Arthur alzándose como le era posible para agarrarlo y empujarlo de la cama.-¡vete a dormir a tu cuarto, YA!

-¿eh? ¡Pero no quiero! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!-se quejó él cogiéndose a las sábanas con los dedos como un gato para no caer del mueble.

Vio como los labios de Francis se juntaban con los de Arthur, no como los besos que ellos se daban de vez en cuando, sino fusionándose ambos. Unas manos juguetonas parecían remover las sábanas que ocultaban el cuerpo de Arthur. Enseguida éste volvió a alejar el francés de él, esta vez con un manotazo en el rostro.

- ¡Alfred, a tu cama!

El grito contenía cierto tono excitado pero aún así sonó convincente. El pequeño, asustado, salió corriendo de allí, escuchándose por toda la casa silenciosa el pataleo de sus piececitos nerviosos.

Se aguantó las lágrimas como le fue posible. Estaba rabioso, no por qué no había podido dormir con Arthur, sino por qué ninguno le había hecho caso, ni siquiera habían querido escuchar lo que le sucedía. Ese asqueroso Francis no le había dejado hablar y encima Arthur se había enfadado con él sin saber por qué. No sólo eso… Dirigió una mirada a su cama con un mohín de tristeza. No podía dormir en su cama porque estaba manchada.

Apenado, volvió a meterse entre las sábanas como antes, pero esta vez en las de su hermano. Aspirando con dificultad por la nariz, limpió sus lágrimas con una mano y luego abrazó a su hermano y al oso que agarraba.

- ¿A… Alfred? –susurró el canadiense entreabriendo los ojos adormilado.

Volvió a aspirar por la nariz e intentó controlar su sofoco para no preocupar a su hermano.

- ¿Has… tenido una pesadilla?-le volvió a preguntar el hermano menor con aquel desosiego.

- No.-negó enseguida decisivo.-Vamos…. Vamos a jugar.

Los ojos del otro se abrieron del todo sin comprender y antes de que pudiera saber más, su hermano le estaba lamiendo el cuello y agarrándole de la cintura, de la misma forma que Francis había hecho con Arthur.

- ¿A q-qué vamos a jugar?- se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo con nerviosismo.

- A lo que los papás juegan, Matthy.-le explicó el otro con seriedad siendo el enojo que tenía encima el causante.- Se daban besos en el cuello y en los labios.-se señaló sus propios labios.- ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

La respuesta fue una mirada nerviosa que rodó de él hacia otro lado, indecisa. Sin embargo, no hizo nada cuando Alfred se le acercó y lo besó en los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí el tercer capítulo. Ahora que hice este posiblemente haya un 4ª XDDU pero tal como me lo estoy imaginando, dudo que haya alguno más. Bueno, en este caso la familia "va creciendo" y he llegado a la conclusión de que el título del fanfic tiene más ironía de lo que yo pensaba (que ya tenía de por sí)._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"A veces mamá llora"

Sí, en ocasiones Matthew solía ver llorar a Arthur. En ninguna de las veces se había atrevido a acercarse, sabía que él lloraba en esos momentos porque pensaba que nadie lo veía. Algo le decía que si avanzaba y se mostraba ante él en esa situación, lo rechazaría, se enfadaría.

Desconocía cuál sería la causa, él sólo se limitaba a mirarle desde la esquina, siendo lo más silencioso y cuidadoso posible, como siempre. Sentía una gran pena al observarlo, se le encogía el corazón escuchando sus gemidos de angustia.

Arthur no debía ser feliz allí, no sabía si era por él, por Alfred o por Francis, o por alguna causa en especial.

Sabía que las personas lloraban de vez en cuando, así que se limitaba a convencerse de que Arthur tan sólo estaba pasando por unos malos momentos de su vida. Eso ocurría al principio, a la primera, a la segunda, a la tercera, incluso a la cuarta vez. Sin embargo, pasando los años, llegó cierto límite cuando Matthew lo vio de nuevo. Ya era demasiado tiempo que lo terminaba descubriendo en ese estado, demasiadas veces que lloraba y ni quería saber las otras más que debía haber.

Incluso era incapaz de dormir por las noches. En algunos momentos había intentado iniciar el tema pero los nervios le habían terminado devorando. Además, Arthur no mostraba ninguna señal que indicara que eso que había visto fuera cierto, se colocaba completamente una máscara ante ellos, sonriéndoles de vez en cuando con su habitual malhumor que formaba parte de él.

Saliendo del instituto, mientras se colocaba como era debido la mochila a la espalda, caminando hacia el paseo que les llevaba a casa, dirigió una mirada a su hermano el cual sonreía felizmente comiéndose una tableta de chocolate que solía sacar siempre después de las clases.

- Al, ¿tú piensas que Arthur es feliz con nosotros?- preguntó sin reparo al mismo tiempo que achicaba los ojos por el sol que molestaba a aquellas pupilas azuladas. Se colocó junto a su hermano para estar bajo la sombra de los árboles.

El americano dejó de masticar al escucharle y frunciendo el ceño le miró extrañado.

- ¿Acaso crees que no es feliz?-le respondió asombrado como si algo así fuera imposible.

Matthew aspiró y rodó la mirada hacia un lado mientras se cogía las manos y se las apretaba. No sabía si decírselo a su hermano era lo correcto, pero no quedaba otra opción. No podía recurrir a nadie más, antes que a Francis prefería a él.

- Como decirlo…-empezó mientras seguían caminando. Su voz sonaba débil como siempre y era costoso de entenderle con todo el albedrío que los otros alumnos del instituto, caminando por allí también para volver a casa, hacían. – Ha habido algunas veces que lo he visto llorar…-explicó con cuidado mirando a su hermano con un mohín de preocupación. El rostro de Alfred parecía ponerse pálido por momentos, había abandonado el chocolate de su mano, que bajaba lentamente.- Normalmente eran esas veces que tú te ibas al fútbol y Francis estaba en el trabajo. Sabes que esos días suelo ir a patinaje, pero otros me quedo en el cuarto para repasar materias y… a veces saliendo al comedor lo he visto en el sillón llorando.

La boca de su hermano mayor se había quedado ligeramente abierta. Se escuchó el piar de unas golondrinas cercanas que reposaban en las ramas de los árboles.

- ¿Desde cuándo es eso, Matthew?-murmuró con una voz ronca.

Se mordió el labio y se apretó aún más las manos.

- Desde que… éramos pequeños.

No quiso aclarar más, se sentía avergonzado de haber estado tantos años ocultándolo. No lo había ocultado por él, sino por Arthur, pero era como sino le preocupara su situación y eso no era cierto. Le preocupaba, y mucho.

Tras eso, Alfred se alteró y aceleró el paso, queriendo ir a casa cuanto antes para preguntar sin más a Arthur que es lo que le sucedía. Por suerte, pudo calmarlo. Agarrándolo del brazo una y otra vez le insistió que esa no era la solución, que debían intervenir pero en algún momento que no fuera brusco para el inglés. Pues, si lo había ocultado por tanto tiempo, no iba a dejar de hacerlo por que ellos ahora le preguntaran de repente.

Al volver a casa, Alfred se contuvo muy bien durante la tarde. Quizá fue porque cada uno se metió en su respectivo cuarto para terminar su tarea educativa diaria. Pronto terminarían los cursos de instituto y debían ser lo más prodigiosos posibles en la materia. Ambos eran buenos en los estudios, tenían además notas muy similares incluso en el deporte –aunque Alfred solía superar a Matthew en algunas décimas -.

Sin embargo, a la hora de la cena, mientras ellos esperaban sentados sobre la mesa, con sus respectivos platos y demás vasijas preparadas, a que Arthur colocara la cacerola con el hervido que había preparado, Alfred no pudo evitar preguntar:

- Oye, Arthur,-desde que ambos pasaron los siete años, tanto uno como el otro dejaron de llamarlos por "papá" y "mamá".-¿Te sucede algo, estás bien con nosotros?

El tono en el que lo había pronunciado era serio y amenazante. Los ojos de éste se clavaban en los de Arthur que lo miraba atónito, sosteniendo uno de los platos que había tenido intención de llenar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa?-respondió él riendo con nerviosismo y mirando ahora el hervido para coger el cucharón.- Claro que no me sucede nada. Estoy perfectamente.

Mientras llenaba el plato esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que tanto el hermano mayor como el menor observaron. Se miraron, sabiendo ahora con firmeza que así no podrían hacer nada.

A partir de ese día, Alfred se volvió tan observador como su hermano pequeño. Cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, él se percataba de ello. Aún así, ninguno de los dos veía ocasión para sonsacar el problema y Arthur parecía tan "feliz" – a su manera especial- como siempre lo habían visto.

Matthew sabía como se sentía Alfred. Era como si todo formara parte de una mentira, ninguno podía aceptar del todo que Arthur, aquél que tanto les había cuidado a lo largo de los años, de verdad no fuera feliz junto a ellos. Era descubrir algo que de repente destrozaba todos los momentos de sus vidas.

Al final, al igual que había sucedido con Matthew, a lo largo de los años, Alfred lo terminó "olvidando" o al menos, "quitándole importancia". Hasta que sucedió aquel día.

Ese día él reposaba en el dormitorio porque había caído enfermo y necesitaba reposo. Con las lentes quitadas, debajo del edredón, intentaba reconciliar el sueño como le era posible a pesar de ese acaloramiento en general y ese punzante dolor en la cabeza.

Entreabrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó ciertos ruidos más escandalosos de lo habitual. Como le fue posible, se alzó de la cama y tanteó la mano por la mesita para cazar las gafas. Fue hacia la puerta con cuidado de no tropezar con nada al tener todo el dormitorio a oscuras, pues la persiana la había bajado del todo para que ningún rayo de sol le molestara por el día y pudiera dormir con normalidad.

Se sintió desubicado al ver el reloj de su muñeca y ver que eran las doce de la noche. Al haber estado tanto tiempo durmiendo en su cuarto sin nada que pensar le era extraño ver que ya era el fin del día.

Con su peculiar sigilo se arrimó hacia el comedor, pero de inmediato se escondió de nuevo –ya comenzaba a gustarle eso de esconderse allí – al ver todo aquel revuelo.

- ¡Estoy harto de todo esto, ¿sabes?! ¡Sé que me engañas, Francis!-gritaba Arthur agitando un paño de la cocina que no tardó en arrojar al suelo con toda la rabia posible.- ¡Dímelo de una puñetera vez, te vas con otros, o con otras!

Francis y Arthur estaban en el salón, el primero estaba vestido, con la chaqueta y la bolsa puesta como si estuviera a punto de marcharse. El segundo, en cambio, llevaba el delantal y la ropa ancha y cómoda junto a las pantuflas rosadas que solía llevar por casa.

- Todo esto lo sabes desde hace años, Arthur, pero sabes que…

- ¡¿Sé qué me amas?! –bramó Arthur interrumpiendo las palabras nerviosas del francés con un tono irónico y sofocante.- ¿¡De verdad me amas?! –hinchó el pecho y como si hubiera sido suficiente para calmarse su tono de voz se tranquilizó.- Dime, Francis, ¿Alguien puede…-en ese momento su voz flaqueó con miedo a apagarse.- amar a otra persona mientras le engaña? He intentado muchos años soportar esto, pero sabes…. Nadie es feliz así.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, mientras las palabras de Arthur se repetían en su cabeza. Las ideas que divagaban se conectaron. Por fin Matthew comprendía el problema. Habían sido tantos años sin saberlo que se sentía un estúpido por no haberse percatado antes.

Francis se acercó a Arthur que se encogía y comenzaba a sollozar con angustia, sin embargo cuando sus brazos tuvieron intención de rodearle, Arthur lo alejó de un empujón y se puso a la defensiva:

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete a donde quieras irte ya!-le bramó histérico.- ¡Siempre te vas, dejándome solo aquí!-le empujó de nuevo, con tanto nerviosismo que tropezó y por casi cayó al suelo. Francis lo sostuvo a tiempo, teniéndolo al fin en sus brazos.- Nadie quiere vivir así, Francis… Nadie quiere amar sintiendo día tras día ese miedo, ¿A quién crees que le gusta compartir…

Los sollozos del pobre Arthur se cortaron de inmediato al escucharse del pasillo una de las puertas abrirse. Enseguida Matthew se metió en el baño para no ser visto.

Era Alfred que, a diferencia de él no podía evitar hacer ruidos cuando salía de su cuarto. Mientras el americano traspasaba el pasillo seguramente preguntándose qué eran esos ruidos, Arthur empujaba con más violencia a Francis para que se marchara de allí, queriendo encubrir la situación.

El mayor de los hermanos se mantuvo quieto, en la puerta del comedor, al ver como Francis se iba de la casa dejando al otro lloriqueando y angustiado porque le había obligado a marchar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó él acercándose a éste y contemplando anonadado como sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas.

- Nada, una pequeña discusión…-se excusó el otro frotándose los ojos con los puños y serenándose para agarrar el paño del suelo e irse hacia la cocina.

La cabeza de Matthew volvía a asomarse tímidamente desde el pasillo. Su mente se había quedado en blanco y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sin saber qué hacer, la única solución era quedarse allí, de pie observando.

- ¿Cómo que una pequeña discusión?-se atrevió a contradecirle mientras le seguía hacia la cocina.

No era difícil seguirles los pasos con la mirada. La cocina de la casa tenía una barra de bar y carecía de puerta alguna. Conectada al comedor, se podía ver desde el pasillo perfectamente todo lo que sucedía dentro.

Arthur apoyó las manos en el mármol con la cabeza gacha y respirando con dificultad, dándole la espalda a Alfred. Le fue inevitable sollozar, era imposible contener todas esas lágrimas que deseaban salir en ese momento. Se sentía terriblemente desgraciado y entristecido. A pesar de lo mucho que quería ocultar su tristeza, en ese momento, justo en ese instante, era incapaz.

Se volteó y mientras limpiaba de nuevo sus ojos, refregando con las manos el rostro, intentó decir:

- No… No te preocupes… Se me pasará… ¿Vale?

Quizá eso hubiera funcionado con Matthew. Él seguramente se habría petrificado donde estaba, asustado a continuar preguntando e insistiendo por algo que a pesar de todo lo evidente que parecía, éste quería seguir ocultando. Pero no con Alfred, el cual avanzó hacia él y lo agarró de los brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada preocupada.

La diferencia de altura ya no existía entre ellos, el deporte y la constitución de Alfred habían provocado que se hubiera vuelto más grande que su propio criador. Por ello, debía ladear un poco la cabeza hacia abajo para observar el rostro de éste que se encogía allí acongojado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Nunca antes te había visto llorar así.-le susurró el americano tan bajito que ni siquiera Matthew pudo escucharle.- He visto a Francis irse, ¿dónde se iba?

- Con alguien, siempre se va con alguien… Le da igual todo, le doy igual.-le respondió el otro confesando algo que seguramente no habría dicho sino fuera por qué la rabia le reconcomía por dentro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con angustia, y de nuevo dejaron caer algunas lágrimas más.

Ver a Arthur así, tan frágil y descuidado por esa persona que supuestamente debía amarle, tan débil como si fuera un niño pequeño que ninguno de los americanos tuvo en cuenta por verlo como una mamá, enterneció no sólo a Alfred, sino a Matthew también. Y él también le habría terminado abrazando como Alfred hizo, e incluso también acercaría el rostro al de él para besar su frente, se mejilla y tras eso sus labios.

Apretó los puños al ver aquella escena. Ahora era él quien sentía ese dolor en el pecho, ese dolor a pesar de que nadie le estaba traicionando a él.

El cuerpo de Arthur tembló al recibir el beso, entrecerrando aquellos ojos acuosos y apretando la camisa de Alfred con los dedos cada vez más fuerte. El americano terminó encimándose a él a lo que Arthur respondió con un susurro ininteligible, separando un poco los labios de los suyos.

Como respuesta, éste volvió a besarle pero esta vez abriéndole los labios e introduciendo la lengua. Ante el beso, ambos se descontrolaron con aquella pasión que les provocaba el deseo de continuar. Se acariciaron el torso, se apretaron el uno al otro. No sólo para el resto, para ellos mismos era indescifrable la causa, pero ahora no pensaban ni en eso ni en las consecuencias. Continuaron, pero Matthew fue incapaz de seguir mirando.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pues 4ª Capítulo al fin. He tardado, lo sé. EL ÚLTIMO : ) Sí, sí. No más u_uU Sino se quedará a medias, además de que pretendía que terminase así desde un principio. Es más, estaba terminado de hacia tiempo, pero no lo había releído ni sabía si había quedado bien por la época de trabajos y demás que me ha venido D:. Espero que os guste t___t la verdad, prefiero saber si se ha quedado bien (sin depender si lo veis triste o feliz el final) y os gusta del todo, que ver los reviews de los primeros chaps. O sea, me encanta ver reviews, os agradezco todos ellos (L) pero si me poneis del final mejor que mejor, que así me quedó con la idea de que he hecho un buen trabajo [?] jaja -o quizá no o.o, claro-. _

_Gracias por leer n__n!_

* * *

- sí… puedes continuar. Claro que sí.-aceptó él con voz pausada y desanimada.

E incluso se acomodó a un costado y se abrió de piernas para que fuera más fácil para éste.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, iba desnudo y tenía la piel mojada, impregnando poco a poco las sábanas de la cama en la que estaba tumbado. Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando la mano de Francis le levantó la pierna y se acomodó sobre él.

No era la primera vez, estaba acostumbrado. Acostumbrado a sentirse una basura, a dejar fluir su cuerpo que más sucio no podía estar. Se llevó las manos temblorosas al rostro para ocultarlo. A pesar del placer, quería desconectar la mente y distraerse en pensamientos.

No sabía si así era mejor, pues cuando se ponía a pensar no podía evitar recordar escenas angustiosas, todas relacionadas con Alfred y Arthur. Incluso su imaginación continuaba la escena que no terminó de ver.

- No parece gustarte esto, Matthy.-susurró el francés apoyando las manos en el colchón a la altura de su cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo.

Le miró entre los huecos de sus dedos, esbozó una falsa sonrisa que fue suficiente para complacerle. Con ello, éste continuó, esta vez agarrándole de la cintura.

Había cometido el error de contar a Francis lo que había visto entre Alfred y Arthur. Sólo le dijo eso, no quiso confesarle que también le había visto discutir con Arthur y sabía el problema que tenían ambos.

Desconocía por qué ahora Francis quería hacer con él "el amor". Algo le decía que debido a la situación, lo había dejado de hacer con el inglés y ahora le buscaba a él. Quizá era por suplantarle, tal vez era venganza, a lo mejor sólo quería aprovechar que Matthew había visto escenas incestuosas y por ello podían hacer lo mismo. No lo sabía, él sólo se abría de piernas como siempre hacía.

No sentía pena o rabia hacia el francés, después de todo él se dejaba seguramente por las mismas razones, o sino parecidas.

Por un tiempo, Matthew pensó que aquella familia se había vuelto una convivencia entre dos parejas: Arthur y Alfred y Francis y él. Pero no era nada por el estilo; Francis seguía siendo cómo con Arthur había sido, y a él no le consideraba mejor ni peor, tan sólo un amante más como todos. Y la relación entre Alfred y Arthur… Ni quería pensar cómo era.

No quería, aunque a veces le era inevitable analizarlos. Siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no tenían apenas parecidos y discutían con mucha frecuencia. A veces se preguntaba cómo siendo tan contrarios podían sentir ese tipo de atracción. Y no saber la respuesta no hacía más que dolerle más aún en el corazón.

- Alfred, te digo que no quiero ver ese tipo de películas, estoy un poco harto.-gruñía Arthur un día mientras sentado en el sillón el otro intentaba convencerle, o más bien obligarle, para ver una cinta de vaqueros que ya estaba metiendo en el reproductor de la televisión.

- Bah, pero si la otra vez te reíste en varías escenas.-le respondió éste sonriente. Enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia Matthew que, sentado en una silla de la mesa, los miraba en silencio.-Matthy, vente con nosotros también.

- Me reía de lo estúpidos que parecían…-murmuraba mientras el otro tan bajo que el americano no le pudo oír.

Matthew volteó la cabeza y se levantó con una sonrisa.

- No me encuentro muy bien, -respondió.- mejor me voy a dormir ya al cuarto.-se acercó a la esquina y se apoyó en ella mirándolos con ternura.- ¿Os apago la luz para que la veáis mejor?

A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía, él mismo incitaba a que ellos continuaran con aquel juego. Quizá los amaba demasiado después de todo.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza y, comenzando ya el inicio de la película, caminó de espaldas y se desplomó en el sillón para sentarse al lado de Arthur. Cuando Matthew apagó la luz no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver como el americano cogía de la cintura a éste y lo arrastraba para pegarlo a él.

Se le escapó una risa cínica por el pasillo al escuchar uno de los gemidos de Arthur entre varias quejas.

Y él continuaba terminando sobre la cama, abierto a Francis cuando él llegaba y los demás dormían o no estaban. Las visitas que hacía a su cuarto ya se habían vuelto incluso habituales.

Así fue cómo transcurrió la vida de Matthew hasta que llegó aquel día. Aquel día que rompería la rutina que para él se había vuelto tan dolorosa.

El día en que se levantó de buena mañana, cansado y dirigiéndose hacia donde se escuchaban los ruidos, terminó en el recibidor con un Alfred enojado y llevando una gran maleta y un Arthur aún más enojado, de brazos cruzados y con el esmoquin verde que usaba para trabajar.

- ¿Qué…

No terminó la frase, ambos discutían entre ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- ¡Si piensas que llevando esta vida vamos a ser felices estás muy equivocado!- decía Alfred colocándose en la cabeza una gorra con la bandera de América, yendo hacia el perchero para agarrar su americana.

- ¡Y tú estás aún más equivocado al pensar que independizándonos ahora conseguiremos hacer algo! ¡Eres un egoísta que no piensa ni siquiera en su hermano pequeño!-le contestó el otro que daba la espalda al canadiense y agitaba los brazos de los nervios.

Alfred dirigió una mirada hacia Matthew al percatarse de su presencia. Al hacerlo, Arthur volteó la cabeza y le miró también, asombrado.

- ¿Te vas a ir, hermano?-fue lo único que dijo cuando los cuatro ojos se habían clavado en él. Para más asombro, esbozó su habitual sonrisa.- Bueno, espero que te vaya todo bien.

No era una sonrisa cínica, era una sonrisa más de las suyas. De aquellas que carecían de felicidad alguna y que servían para responder a cualquier tipo de escena tan sólo para complacer a los demás.

- Sí.-dijo con sequedad el americano y dio dos pasos hacia delante hasta aspirar y coger fuerzas.-La verdad, deseaba independizarme con Arthur…

El nombrado parpadeó y agachó la mirada mientras se cogía las manos sin saber que decir.

- A pesar de todo, sigo siendo tratado como un hijo aquí. Quiero ser a alguien que esté a su altura, quiero ser visto como…-Alfred cerró la boca sin ser capaz de continuar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los entreabrió al mismo tiempo que colocaba bien sus gafas en el puente de la nariz.

Se había creado un silencio incómodo. Matthew seguía sonriendo, achicando aquellos ojos que no veían aquella escena extraña o diferente, era algo sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo ya. Al menos no estaba escondido, podía verlo todo en directo.

Arthur continuaba en su misma postura, inquieto. Alfred volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a éste armando un mohín de preocupación:

- Tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma, ¿verdad?-murmuró con dificultad como si un sofoco estuviera a punto de venirle.

Apenas asintió con la cabeza; fue un mínimo zarandeo pero que fue suficiente para él. Alfred se volteó rápidamente y antes de que se pudiera decir más, abrió la puerta de casa y se marchó de un portazo. Enojado, traicionado, con una mezcla de sentimientos que era incapaz de soportar.

Si ya de por si aquella casa era caótica, más lo iba a ser si ahora quedaban sólo ellos tres. Se preguntaba a quien regañaría ahora el inglés, a quien dirigiría su atención. No quería ser más suplente de nadie.

Le apenaba que su hermano marchara. Sin embargo, una parte de él le decía que ahora podría… Quizá ahora él podía hacerse notar. Quizá ahora él podría armarse lo suficiente como para avanzar más hacia lo que siempre había deseado.

Tragó saliva con esfuerzo y nerviosismo al ver como Arthur alzaba la cabeza y se volteaba hacia él, con aquel gesto de angustia en el rostro.

- Tu hermano se ha hecho mayor, no son las mejores formas para irse de casa, pero algún día tenía que suceder.-fue lo que le dijo mientras intentaba sonreírle.- Tú irás creciendo, y algún día te irás también.

Parecía como si él hubiera sabido eso desde hacía años. Como si su mente tuviera tales ideas tan metidas en la cabeza que otras no pudiera entender. Así que por eso no había aceptado la propuesta de Alfred; Arthur anteponía su rol de padre ante el amor que sentía y ante todo lo demás. Como si su vida junto a Francis y el dolor que eso le producía fuera incapaz de cambiarse.

- No me voy a marchar nunca de tu lado, Arthur.-susurró Matthew sin recapacitar de que era la primera vez que era tan sincero y afrontaba aunque fuera "un poco" la situación.

Éste apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa borrando toda aquella angustia que su hermano mayor le había creado. Parecía sentirse agradecido, pero era como sino le creyese, como sino depositara esperanzas en él. Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo y estar unidos en aquel momento de desconsuelo, Matthew susurró de nuevo:

- Si piensas que estás condenado a vivir así con Francis toda tu vida, entonces permaneceré todo el tiempo a tu lado, cada día. Para que no sientas la condena.

Él prefería mantenerse a su lado, a pesar de las consecuencias, a obligarle a independizarse junto a él o sin él como había hecho su hermano. Eso era lo que estaba confesando, y lo que produjo ciertos nervios al inglés el cual le miró atónito y tropezó con un saliente del suelo a la vez que avanzaba.

Cayó sobre él con torpeza. Dolorido por el golpe contra el suelo, Matthew abrió poco a poco los ojos para ver como éste apretaba los dientes y se intentaba alzar de encima suya entrecerrando los ojos. Podía sentir su cuerpo rozando el suyo, se sonrojó levemente no por eso sino por ver tan de cerca su rostro y sus ojos verdes.

El ojizaul alzó tembloroso una de las manos y con cuidado le apretó la camisa para estirar de ella y hacerle avanzar un poco más. Los rostros quedaron más cerca, a dos centímetros el uno del otro.

Quizá por fin podría cumplir su gran deseo desde que era pequeño. Tan sólo debía conseguir la forma de que Arthur y él quedasen solos y juntos para siempre.


End file.
